PROJECT SUMMARY ? ANIMAL MODELS The animal model module provides facilities that are crucial to both understanding the mechanisms behind disease and developing new treatments. The animal model module provides state of the art equipment enabling the Wilmer Faculty to perform small animal surgery, generate animal models, monitor disease progression and test potential treatments. This equipment includes two operating suites with Zeiss ceiling hung microscopes as well as two ERG machines, two Harvard micro-injectors, a Bioptogen SDOCT machine, a OptoMotry optokinetics unit, and a Micron III imaging system. The animal operating rooms are used extensively by Wilmer Faculty and have been helped to generate over 65 publications in the past five years. Twelve Principle Investigators from Wilmer currently utilize the operating rooms and equipment. The animal model module is run by Drs. Gerard Lutty and Malia Edwards who provide training on the use of all equipment. Dr. Edwards routinely monitors the operating rooms and equipment are in good working order and organizes servicing as needed. These facilities ensure that Wilmer Faculty continue to be on the cutting edge of eye research.